Clarity
by OTDSDMC123
Summary: After A Promise To Erika, Kida Gets The Biggest Shock Of His Life. Don't Own Durarara! Or Anything. Rated M For Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Something To Go Along With My Shizaya Story I Started 30 Minutes Ago :)

* * *

Kida looked out of the moving car, already regretting what he promised to do. When he had found Erika crying he didn't think about anything but getting her to stop, but he kinda wanted to know why she was crying.

Without him asking Erika started to explain how Shizuo had destroyed her camera after he found out that she got a video of him and Izaya making out in in alleyway. After that he didn't want to know but she kept going. Telling him about how Izaya had lost his memory and Shizuo was helping him, but somehow fell in love with the little informant. Of course he didn't believe her so she started to cry again, missing the beautiful video that she took.

He promised to do whatever she wanted if she stopped crying, and so after a minute or two she finally stopped. Then the next day she came up to him and told him what she wanted, even though he had already forgotten about it. Although he tried to get out of it she reminded him that he promised.

So he reluctantly got into the car with her, nervous and was silently praying that Mikado wouldn't hate or try to kill him when this was all done. Since today was Saturday they figured that Mikado was home so they had Kida show them the way. Once they were there Kadota got out and went to Mikado's room. When he came back down he had a very embarrassed and very confused Mikado in black pajamas thrown over his shoulder. After they got in Mikado sat next to Kida and they were off.

When they stopped again Kida realized that it would just be Walker and Erika in the car with them. He wished that Walker would leave but knew that wouldn't happen. He was not going to leave his girlfriend in the car with two boys, even if they were just high schoolers. So he was their chauffeur for the evening.

Once they got into a secluded area Erika turned to Mikado. "Kida promised me this so no running away."

"Huh?" Mikado was so confused, and that confusion grew when he looked to Kida to see his best friend hovering over him. Scared Mikado tried to go backwards, but the only way to get away was to lye down. Soon Kida was practiacaly lying on top of Mikado.

"Sorry, I did promise her. I can't go back on my promise." Before Mikado could process those words he felt a soft pair of lips on his own. Confused, he blinked, just to realize that Kida was kissing him, and he really liked it, since he's had a crush on Kida since he got here he was happy, but nervous.

Kida was completely shocked. Part of it was because he really just kissed his best friend. Another part was that Mikado wasn't pushing away. But mainly, because the moment his lips touched Mikados he Knew that he was in love with his best friend. And was scared to find out what was going to happen after this.


	2. The Kiss

I Have Nothing To Do With My Life Right Now So I Will Continue Writing All These Fanfics :3

* * *

Kida expected a brief kiss. Like a peck or something. But that's not what he got. After a few moment of shock, for both of them, things got heated. Kids moved his hands from the seat to Mikados hips. Mikado wrapped his arms around Kidas neck and deepened the kiss. Kida slightly moaned and Mikados was shocked and started to blush harder, but also moaned right after Kida.

Kidas arms encircled Mikados waist, then he pulled the other teen into his lap. Once they were situated they started kissing for real again, deepening it more and more every second. When Kida started rubbing Mikados hips and Mikado started wanting more, Mikado decided to pull away.

Breathless, Mikado and Kida just stared at each other, both flushed and regaining their breath. When Mikado remembered that they weren't alone he got off of Kida, flushing from roots to neckline, which had slipped down in their kiss. Erika squealed when they both started fixing their cloths, but they also moved away from each other.

"Wow. You only said it would be a small kiss! Thank you so much! Is that a small kiss for you?" Erika winked at Kida, to excited to notice the tension that was now in the van.

"Erm... It was supposed to be a small kiss... and that really kinda wasn't for your benefit." Kida coughed and looked out the window next to him, ignoring Erika and the heat that refused to die down, even though he and Mikado were no longer touching.

Mikado was embarrassed, but he was more sad then anything. For a moment he actually thought that Kida wanted him, that was until he remembered that Kida had done this because of a promise. Not because he felt something for him. Mikado kept staring at the floor, as if it was the best thing ever made, and ignored everything going on and tried to suppress the tears that threatened to escape.

Once they got back to Mikados house he burst out of the car and ran straight into his apartment, ignoring the calls of Erika and Kida.

Once Mikado was out of sight Walker did a U turn and started heading to Kidas house, who had gone silent the moment that Mikado was in the building. Erika finally noticed that something was off and tried to get Kida to say something to no avail.

When they got to Kidas house he calmly got out, but didn't go inside. Instead he started walking opposite of the way they just came from. Walker just shrugged and started driving again, deciding not to get involved. However, Erika felt that it was her fault and wanted to help in some way.

Kida kept walking, not caring where he was going. The whole time he had one thing on his mind. And that was trying to figure out if he really did love his best friend. One day they're best friends doing what they do everyday, and the next he kisses him and doesn't want to let go of the kid.

Mikado just sat in front of his computer. His phone was ringing next to him but he didn't hear it, to lost in the memory of kissing Kida. When he stopped day dreaming he remembered that Kida hadn't done it for the reasons he did and finally let the tears free. Crying until his head hurt made Mikado feel a bit better, but not much.

It was better when he was just silently watching Kida. Walking home with him and Anri was fun, but he never wanted to ruin it. When Kida had always bugged him about crushing on Anri he blushed because that wasn't really who he liked but he felt that Kida was close to knowing, which made all of him hot for some reason.

Mikado finally got up to get food when he realized that he had spent hours just sitting in one spot. When he checked, Mikado was surprised to find that it was 2 pm. Then his stomach growled again and he decided to get food, which happened to be a sandwich left over from the previous dinner.

His phone drew in his attention when it started ringing again. He walked over eating but almost dropped his food when he read Kidas name on the collar ID.

Kida had been trying to get into contact with Mikado for hours now and he was getting worried. He called again, heart racing. Not knowing if he wasn't answering because he was hurt or because he didn't want to talk to him. He was about to press end when the other line connected.

"...Hello?" Mikados timid voice was like music to him.

"Mikado! I've been calling you forever! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Kida didn't realize how loud he was until a woman across the street from him gave him a dirty look. 'Well fuck you to.'

"...I'm fine. What do you want, Kida-kun?"

Kida sighed. "Would you come meet me? I'm at the playground we first went to with Anri, please? I want to talk to you."

When Kida didn't get an answer he thought that Mikado hung up, but he wasn't sure why he would. "No, I think I'll stay home for the rest of today. And if you want to talk, then talk."

Kida sighed again, "Not over the phone. And if you really don't want to come out can I come over?" Kida tried not to sound hopeful but knew he failed.

"...No. Not for a while. Goodb-" "Wait! Why?! What happened?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to see you right now."

Kida was shocked and couldn't say anything for a while. "W-why not? Don't you know why I want to talk to you?"

Mikado sighed this time. "Yes I know why, and it's okay. I know that you were only doing it for the promise. I wont t-take it a-as an-anything more..." Mikado started tearing up and he knew he would cry again, so he hung up.

Kida sat there for a long time, even after it started raining. Surprised and heart broken. 'Was that really the impression I gave off?'


	3. The Date

Was Updating My Other In progress Fanfic. So I Figured I Should Do This One As Well. Review Pwease ^_^

* * *

_"Yes I know why, and it's okay. I know that you were only doing it for the promise. I wont t-take it a-as an-anything more..."_Kida couldn't get those words out of his head. He thought that Mikado sounded sad, which made him think that Mikado wanted it to. But that only made him more depressed. Somehow Mikado got it in his head that Kida did that for the hell of it. At first he did, but if he really hated it he wouldn't have kissed Mikado again, promise or no promise.

He thought he was mad at for Mikado for not knowing better, but he knew that when something happens that involves feelings you don't always see what's really there. He was hoping that Mikado was just having those insecurities that everyone gets when they like someone. He was hoping that Mikado really didn't feel bad about himself, and if he did then Kida was going to change that.

Well... he would try. But it wasn't working right now. Mikado wouldn't answer his calls. Not matter how many times he tried Mikado wouldn't answer. He was on his way to Mikados house right now to try to talk to him. He didn't go to school because he didn't feel like dealing with idiots, so all day he's been trying to get the nerve to ask Mikado out. At first he thought that Mikado would decline without thinking, but then he remembered that Mikado had almost started crying when he said his way of bye.

Hoping that he wasn't being arrogant Kida knocked on Mikados door. When he didn't get an answer he knocked again. And again. And he kept knocking until he heard a sigh and the sound of feet shuffling to the door. When the door opened he was speechless. Mikado had only pants on. He looked like he was seriously sick without actually being sick.

Kida sighed then bowed. He was starting to loose his nerve, but when the door closing he knew he had to do it. Taking a deep breath Kida practically screamed at Mikado. "Please go out with me!"

* * *

~X~

Mikado wasn't sure if he was awake or not. He had been trying to sleep when someone started banging on the door. He thought that if he ignored it they would go away, but the knocking just got worse. With a sigh, he got up and opened the door. When he saw Kida his heart started to hurt again so he tried to slam the door shut. But before he could Kida yelled out.

He was shocked and couldn't move for a while, and when he did it was to walk away, but he left the door open so Kida took that as an invitation and walked in. Despite being best friends this was the first time he was in Mikados house in over 4 years.

He sat down in front of Mikado and waited. When Mikado was able to have a normal conversation again he gestured to Kida to start talking. "I really do like you. I may have just realized I but I really do like you. And I have for a while. I may even love you, but I didn't notice it because I didn't want to ruin our friendship if you didn't return my feelings, so I pushed them away without realizing it until we kissed. Ever since then I can't get that kiss out of my head..." Kidas voice drifted off as his face started to heat up from embarrassment.

Mikado was sure this was a dream. Probably from the migraine. Yeah, he fell asleep and since his head hurt so badly it was making things up. He was starting to believe that until Kida leaned forward and kissed his lips. Mikado was shocked at first, but soon started kissing back. When Kida pulled away he whined slightly before he caught himself.

Kida licked his lips while Mikado watched and Mikado felt himself do the same, he also felt the need for more, but pushed it away knowing that it was very improper. When Kida got up Mikado thought he was going to leave and looked out the window trying not to cry. When he felt a hand on his he looked up. Kida was hovering over him, wiping away the tears he didn't realize had fallen.

The sweet gesture just made him cry more, happy because he never thought that Kida would show this side to him. When Kida looked panicked he almost laughed. Almost. He leaned forward and used Kida as a support.

"Why?" Kida could barely hear Mikado against his stomach.

"Why what, hon?" Kida wanted to see Mikados reaction, but he also had wanted to call Mikado hon for a really long time now.

"Why me? Why now? And are you sure?" Mikado moved away as he spoke so that Kida could hear him.

"Because you're you. Because you pulled it out of my cowered body. And I am 100% sure about you and about us. I always will be, even if I just realized it."

Mikado smiled and leaned against Kida again. After a few moments he pulled Kida down to sit with him and crawled into his lap. He started snuggling against Kida when he heard Kida laugh. He chuckled then realized that he still had no shirt.

Blushing, Mikado stood up. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a shirt, his face on fire after rememering that he was half naked and in Kidas arms.

Kida had thought that something happened and Mikado was pushing him away when he stood up but almost laughed at Mikado when he realized that his face was red, thinking that he was embarrassed at being in his arms. When he got a shirt Kida realized what it really was and hugged Mikado before he could get the shirt on.

"You never answered me." Kida kissed the part of Mikados neck where the neck and shoulder met and smirked when he felt Mikado shiver.

"What didn't I answer?" Kida smirked again when he heard how breathless Mikado was.

"You never said yes or no."

"Oh... Uhm.. Yes." Kida could feel how hot Mikado had become. He knew he was scared and embarrassed but Kida had never been happier in his life, and he knew he never would be this happy again. Kida turned Mikado around and kissed him.

When Mikado pulled away and pretended to pout Kida chuckled and let him put his shirt on. After Mikado actually got dressed, after confessing that he skipped school as well, they headed out. First they went to a park, then they went shopping where Kida bought a few things for Mikado and Mikado tried to buy things for Kida but Kida said that today would be all about Mikado. When they went to dinner Kida pointed out that they were on a date.

After a lot of stammering on Mikados part and convincing on Kidas part Mikado confessed that this was his first date. When Kida heard that he was so happy that he thought he was going to bust.

When they got back to Mikados, Mikado told Kida that he couldn't stay, not yet. So Kida, reluctently, went home. About half way he realized that he was smiling, and felt good that he had made Mikados day for the first time.

Kida swore to himself that it wouldn't be the last, that they would have many more dates in the feature.


End file.
